


Настоящее

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stiles Stilinski's Name, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Дерек очень хочет узнать настоящее имя Стайлза и готов на многое пойти ради этого.





	Настоящее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498826) by stilinskisparkles. 



– О боже, Дерек, тлько не остнвливайся, – едва выговаривает слова Стайлз, – я… ммм, близко.

– Да? 

– Да. Пжалуйста. 

Дерек внезапно замирает над ним, склоняется совсем близко, целует за ухом и тихо говорит: 

– Скажи мне. 

Стайлз морщит нос, не понимая, почему Дерек перестал двигаться и решил поговорить. 

Такое происходило, наверное, лишь дважды до этого. Один раз, когда он не мог принять тот факт, что Стайлз не представил его как своего парня парочке друзей из колледжа. Кроме шуток. Дерек. Хотел, чтобы весь мир знал, что он бойфренд Стайлза. 

А на самом деле, те ребята уже знали. Стайлз прожужжал им все уши об этом. Поэтому ему достаточно было сказать: «Это Дерек», и те сразу понимающе кивнули, мол, «а-а-а-а-а-а, так вот он». 

Второй раз случился тогда, когда Стайлз был слишком взволнован из-за предстоящих экзаменов и не мог отвлечься. Дерек остановился и начал задавать ему вопросы по предметам, к которым Стайлз готовился. При этом они оставались голыми – у Стайлза были очень яркие флешбеки во время экзамена — а после Дерек наградил его за то, что он знал все ответы. Самым наиприятнейшим способом. 

Эта же остановка, она, между прочим, не такая приятная. 

– Я… что? – Стайлз трётся бёдрами о Дерека, и тот стонет, но так и не начинает снова двигаться. 

– Стайлз, просто скажи мне. 

– Что? Сказать тебе что? Секрет приготовления острого соуса Скотта? Да он просто горчичное масло добавляет! 

Дерек вращает бёдрами, заставляя Стайлза зажмуриться и выгнуть спину, а потом снова останавливается. 

– Нет, не про это. 

– За кого я голосовал? Мой пароль? Это дата твоего рождения вообще-то… 

– Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Прекращай юлить. 

– Хах! Оу, – Стайлз откидывается на подушки, пытаясь по-быстрому увернуться от хватки Дерека. – Нет. 

– Стайлз, – Дерек смеется, прижимая его руки к постели, – скажи или я просто продолжу это делать, – он с силой вжимается в него, заставляя задохнуться от ощущений, – пока ты не достигнешь самого пика, – и снова толкается бёдрами, – пока не станешь умолять меня об оргазме, и потом… 

– Блять, Дерек, только сейчас, один раз, я потом скажу тебе. Пожалуйста. 

– Не-а. 

– Ладно, – Стайлз опускает ноги с талии Дерека и раскидывает руки в стороны, – тогда мы закончили на сегодня. 

Дерек в удивлении поднимает бровь.

– Мы? 

– Ага. 

– Хорошо. – Дерек целует его в щёку, отталкивается от кровати и исчезает в ванной. 

– Эй… Подожди, чувак! 

– Ты сказал, что мы закончили с сексом, – отвечает ему Дерек через закрытую дверь. – Но я ведь не говорил, что не собираюсь кончить. 

– Засранец! 

– Это не моё имя, и пока ты мне не скажешь своё, секс у нас отменяется, – с этими словами Дерек громко стонет. 

Стайлз накрывает лицо подушкой.

***

– Ладно, – Дерек снова падает на постель, тяжело дыша, – значит, секс уже не отменятся.

Голый Стайлз с довольным, победным удовлетворением на лице потягивается. Понадобилось всего три дня, чтобы Дерек сломался. День Первый состоял из попыток Стайлза поторговаться вперемешку с возмущенными жалобами. В День Второй он просто провоцировал Дерека, возлегая абсолютно обнаженным на любой подходящей для этого мебели. Правда, закончилось это не очень хорошо, потому что зашёл Скотт и орал на них обоих, а Дерек протестующе возмущался, что он тут ни в чём не виноват и что это Стайлз ведет себя, как идиот. Сам же Стайлз теперь не может смотреть, как раньше, на рабочее кресло. В День Третий, то есть, сегодня, они как раз обдумывали, какую текилу купить, когда на винный магазин совершили вооруженное нападение. Дерек хотел прибить этого парня, но Стайлз настоял на том, чтобы просто вырубить его и, сидя на спине нарушителя, дожидаться, пока на вызов не приедет отец. Стайлз мог бы и сам произвести арест, но он совсем не хотел заниматься бумажками. Единственное, чего он хотел, – отправиться домой и заняться Дереком. Совершенно очевидно, что Дерек решил отпустить пока вопрос о его настоящем имени ввиду непредвиденных, очень серьезных, черт-побери-мы-могли-погибнуть-в-тупейших-обыденных-(для нас) обстоятельствах. И цеплялся за Стайлза так, будто он мог выпорхнуть из комнаты и оставить Дерека навсегда. 

Как будто это вообще возможно. 

Никто в целом мире больше не справится с Дерековой навязчивой любовью к чистоте и не станет изучать, насколько хрустящую корочку он любит в тостах или какой ложечкой он предпочитает быть… 

Нет, никаких ложечек не будет. 

Это не… 

Стайлз стонет, слепо вжимаясь в Дерека, но перед ним уже никого нет, так что приходится открыть глаза. 

– Что это такое сейчас было? – Стайлз вопросительно смотрит на Дерека. 

– Новая тактика, – Дерек поворачивается и подбирает носки там, где недавно бросил их. (Наотрез отказывается залазить в кровать в носках, дурилка). А потом язвительно усмехается. – Делай, что хочешь, но пока не скажешь свое настоящее имя – никаких послеоргазменных нежностей. 

Стайлз таращится на него, широко раскрыв глаза. 

– Никаких нежностей? Я чувствую себя таким использованным! 

Дерек фыркает от смеха, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, а потом направляется к выходу, на ходу бросая: 

– Нет, не чувствуешь. 

– Дерек! Вернись обратно! Это возвращает меня во времена колледжа, когда ты любил выпрыгивать в окно. 

– Но я тут, рядом, – кричит Дерек в ответ. – Сижу себе удобно и читаю. 

– А мне можно хотя бы посидеть рядом с тобой на диване? 

– Не-а. 

Стайлз хмурится, глядя в потолок, и натягивает одеяло на голову. 

– Ну и ладно, – бормочет он, – я останусь здесь. Тут тепло и уютно, и… И у меня для компании есть я сам. 

– Рад за тебя, – насмешливо отвечает Дерек. 

– Да. Я тоже! – Стайлз вздыхает, включает телефон и открывает фотографии, останавливаясь на той, где они на пляже: Дерек хмуро смотрит в камеру, а на его голове кучка водорослей. Стайлз довольно хохочет позади него. 

Дурацкое, тупое имя.

***

Стайлз пытается и у него не получается – уже в третий раз – поймать Дерека за руку, пока они ходят вдоль стеллажей супермаркета.

– Ты это серьёзно? 

– А что такое? – Дерек невинно улыбается, опираясь на тележку. 

– Мы что, даже за руки теперь не можем держаться? 

– А ты скажешь мне своё имя? 

– Стайлз. Гуру секса. Твой парень. Человек, который живет с тобой в одной квартире. Лучший друг Скотта. Сын шерифа. Хранитель твоего сердца… 

– Стайлз. 

– Да! Ты можешь обращаться ко мне именно так. А еще я могу отзываться на Хан Соло и… 

– Но я не Лея. 

– Детка, моё солнце, повелитель обнимашек, милый, любовь всей твоей жизни, твоя половинка, принц, любимка… 

– Никогда не называл тебя ни одним из этих слов. 

– Ну-у-у, одно ты точно использовал, – самодовольно напевает Стайлз. 

Дерек вспыхивает и всовывает ему в руки коробку с готовыми завтраками. 

– И больше никогда не буду, – хмуро ворчит он. 

– О, сладкий, тебя смущает то, как сильно ты любишь меня? Как нуждаешься во мне? Как ценишь и обожаешь меня? 

– Ты сейчас очень сильно раздражаешь, – говорит Дерек и задумчиво щурится. – Кто угодно понял бы, что ты просто уходишь от темы. 

Стайлз перестает улыбаться и вздыхает, сжимая пальцами переносицу. 

– Не знаю, почему тебе так важно узнать это, чувак. Это же ерунда. 

– Да, – Дерек отводит взгляд от мёда, этикетку которого только что внимательно изучал, и ставит баночку обратно на полку. Стайлз ненавидит мёд, Дерек знает это, поэтому вместо него покупает множество разных джемов для тостов. Стайлзу нравится, что он такой вдумчивый, и ценит то, как Дерек обходит его причуды, как помогает ему, заботится о нём, да просто – находится рядом. 

Стайлз прочищает горло и переминается с ноги на ногу. 

– Но почему? Ты знаешь меня как Стайлза. Что такого в моём настоящем имени, что это так важно для тебя – узнать его? Стоит ли оно того, чтобы отбирать у меня право держаться с тобой за руки? И вообще, это же такой серьезный шаг. 

Дерек смотрит на него, и Стайлз краснеет. 

– Ну, блин, как будто мы не собираемся пожениться или, например, дом купить когда-нибудь. Ты должен понимать, что я настроен серьёзно. 

– Я понимаю, – тут же отвечает Дерек, толкает тележку немного вперед и берёт арахисовое масло. Хрустящее – да и вообще, полный отстой и издевательство над арахисовым маслом – но Стайлз молчит, потому что Дерек предпочитает именно такое. 

– Тогда… – Стайлз идёт следом, захватывая на ходу пакет муки для кексов на день рождения Лидии, а потом заворачивает за угол к отделу фруктов и овощей. – С чего это желание узнать моё ужасное, тупое настоящее имя? Я ненавижу его. 

– Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что тебе нужно скрывать подобные вещи от меня. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе не нравятся секреты? 

Дерек закатывает глаза. 

– Мне всё равно, если ты вдруг запланируешь вечеринку-сюрприз или попытаешься прикинуться, что это не ты допил молоко и не купил новую упаковку, Стайлз. 

– Но… 

– Да неважно, – раздраженно говорит Дерек. – Раз ты действительно не хочешь говорить. Но ты, вообще-то, знаешь все важные вещи обо мне, знаешь моё второе имя, откуда у меня шрам на колене, а ведь больше никто об этом не знает. Ты даже знаешь о Греции и почему я никогда в жизни больше не стану пить гренадин. 

– Розовые тошнотики, – Стайлз улыбается уголком губ, – мда, хотел бы я это видеть, чувак. 

– Это до сих пор преследует меня, – шипит Дерек и, вздыхая, копается в поисках четырех приличных яблок. Зеленых. Что-то такое есть в красных яблоках, что огорчает Стайлза. 

– Ты тоже знаешь обо мне всякие вещи, – говорит Стайлз спустя мгновение, протискивается между тележкой и Дереком и кладет руки ему на шею. – Знаешь. 

– Да ладно, забыли. 

– Ну, видишь ли, теперь ты дал мне понять, что это имеет значение, а ты очень важен для меня, так что, если ты действительно хочешь узнать… 

– Я не хочу, чтобы это тебя как-то смущало или заставляло стыдиться, – объясняет Дерек, – и да, я не очень люблю секреты. Пойми… Просто ты важен для меня, знать твоё имя для меня важно, и не суть, как сильно ты ненавидишь его, мне оно понравится, потому что это часть тебя. И я… – он вздыхает и морщится, как будто действительно не хочет говорить о таких вещах напротив бананов и яблок. – Мне нравится всё, что есть в тебе, даже то, что ты сам не любишь, даже то, что безумно раздражает. Все эти вещи всё равно нравятся мне. 

– Чувак, – Стайлз мягко улыбается Дереку. 

– Заткнись. 

– Мечислав. 

Дерек удивленно смотрит на него. 

– Мечислав, – тихо повторяет он. 

– Да, – Стайлз пытается отстраниться и наклоняет голову, – польское, меч и слава. 

– Оно красивое. 

– И такая ирония, – Стайлз резко смеется, – никогда не доводилось прославиться, защищая что-то. 

– Ты защищаешь меня, – Дерек притягивает его ближе и обхватывает лицо ладонями. – Ты мой защитник. 

– Ой, вот дерьмо, чувак, не заставляй меня влюбляться в своё имя. Прошло два десятка лет! Я уже привык к Стайлзу. 

Дерек смеется, опускает руки на талию Стайлза и целует его. 

– Не волнуйся, я всё равно буду называть тебя Стайлз. 

– А как насчёт того, другого… – Стайлз двигает бровями, – так ты тоже будешь меня называть, да? Ну, помнишь: любовь всей твоей… 

– Скажу так, если посчитаю нужным, – прерывает его Дерек, – а теперь подай мне вон те бананы, Мечислав. 

– Только не начинай, Дерек Бернард. 

– Это семейное имя, – шипит Дерек, толкая тележку к кассам. 

– Такой же храбрый, как медведь*, – рычит Стайлз, догоняя Дерека, обвивает сзади руками его за плечи и целует в основание шеи. – Ты бы боролся за меня, правда, любимый? 

– Как бы я хотел никогда не поднимать этот вопрос. 

– Неправда, ты рад, что знаешь. Ты тот еще «хочу-всё-знать»-зануда. 

– Новое прозвище? 

– Слишком длинное, думаю, лучше выберу мишка-Дер. 

– Я уеду домой без тебя. 

– Ха, лжец! 

Когда Стайлз снова ловит руку Дерека, тот не вырывает её, а наоборот, переплетает их пальцы. 

Стайлз чувствует себя в безопасности, его знают, как облупленного, любят и защищают. 

______________________________________________________________________  
*отсылка к «Бернард» (англ. Bernard) — испанский мультипликационный сериал (*шепотом* но это не точно :D)


End file.
